


The Body Electric

by deathwailart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a rumour Corro's heard about a little quirk Danaus has in bed.  He wants to put it to the test.</p>
<p>A very short piece from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/718075/chapters/2239547">this</a> verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Body Electric

"Look at you," Corro breathes as Danaus squirms on the bed, flushed and covered in a light sheen of sweat, "I've barely touched you and just...just _look at you_." Danaus whines and arches his hips but Corro just moves to the side and smiles, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "Will you do something for me?"  
  
"Corro please, stop teasing-"  
  
"Ssh, ssh, I want to see if one of the stories I heard was true," Danaus groans because he knows exactly what story Corro's thinking about and Corro knows it's true but the fact that Corro wants to _see_ for himself makes him even harder, "so what I need you to do," he kisses Danaus' throat, right over his pulse, "Is to keep your arms up and legs apart. You can do that for me, can't you?"  
  
Danaus nods, not trusting himself to speak as he squirms to get comfortable, flexing his fingers as he spreads his legs. It's not enough for Corro who just lays a hand on his stomach and waits and Danaus wants to hate him because Corro's as hard as he is and he's just kneeling there, calm as can be.  
  
"I need to hear you say it Danaus."  
  
"Y-yes." The words are almost a squeak but it's enough because Corro is straddling him again, careful to only allow his legs to touch Danaus' sides as he reaches for his nipples again, trailing his long fingers up and across his chest, all the way to his collarbones, the lightest of touches. It's not what Danaus wants, this barely there maddening sensation and he clenches his hands into fists. " _Please_ ," he gasps and thankfully Corro takes the hint and touches him more forcefully. He's still gentle because they all know where and how to touch one another and Danaus' nipples are always sensitive and too much has him crying out for all the wrong reasons but the way Corro is slowly circling them with a thumb, occasionally pinching and rolling is just right. He can't stop himself from thrusting his hips as he arches up and Corro pinches a little harder, just a hint of nail and he feels his balls draw tight.  
  
It's a fight to keep his legs apart, to not just reach for Corro or touch himself and all he's aware of is wherever Corro is touching him, the bright glow of the illumination on his skin and his cock hot and hard between his legs.  
  
"Corro, Corro I'm so close," he warns and hopes he'll get to come because he wasn't expecting this and he can barely think straight already.  
  
"Not yet," and this time he almost sobs, "only when I say so." But Corro straightens, giving him a look of concern. "Are you okay? Can you do that?" When Danaus nods he frowns. "What's your safe word?"  
  
"Flint," Danaus replies automatically. "It's okay...I can—but I'm so—"  
  
"Hey," Corro smiles, leaning down to rest their foreheads together, "if you can't hold on it's okay, I'd never be angry and I'd understand, okay?"  
  
"Okay." He takes a shaky breath and smiles, glad for the moment to collect himself.  
  
Corro bends forward to take one of Danaus' nipples into his mouth, his hand returning to the other, drawing patterns and Danaus tries to relax, tries to breathe and let go, let himself drift off into the space where it's just warmth, everything washing over him. Tries to forget about how close he is and how little it's taken to get him to this point and focuses instead on Corro who he loves and trusts, who'll hold him as he trembles through this. There's a scrape of teeth against the nipple before Corro's mouth is gone, the cold air a shock and he wonders just how wet the head of his cock is and if he's imagining it or not. Corro swaps over, doing the same to the other nipple and Danaus can't hold still and realises he's babbling utter nonsense, his heart pounding in his ears when Corro sits up again and goes back to rolling his nipples between his thumb and forefinger.  
  
"I want you to come for me," he urges, pressing down just enough that little needles of pain jab at Danaus, "I want you to come just from this, for me, spread out like this, you're _glowing_ -"  
  
Danaus cries out, back arching as he comes, Corro soothing him through it with encouraging sounds, rubbing his side as his hips move and he's trembling long before he's done but it's good, better than good, bone deep relaxation spreading through him after and it's like finding the zero-g spot on the ship. His arms are starting to hurt, the first warning signs of pins and needles and when he moves them they feel too heavy, like the rest of him but Corro is there, rubbing the aches away as he gathers Danaus close, spooning him.  
  
"I've got you," he murmurs, lips against his shoulder, "you were perfect Danaus, so good. It's okay, you're okay, I've got you." The little mantra continues for some time as Danaus slowly comes back to himself and rolls over, tucking his head under Corro's chin to kiss his throat.  
  
"Thanks, I needed that."  
  
"You'd do the same for me, we all would."  
  
"Are you still-"  
  
"After that?"  
  
Danaus swats him lightly as he makes himself more comfortable. "And you teased me about how little it takes."  
  
"Take it as a compliment." Corro kisses the top of his head. "You get some sleep Danaus."  
  
"Need to clean up," but he's yawning already, struggling to keep his eyes open.  
  
"I'll deal with it once you're asleep."  
  
"'kay."  
  
He allows himself to be rolled onto his back, Corro lying next to him on his side because he's tired, really he's always tired, his connection to the stars is second only to Asteria's and he can always hear them but now he can get to sleep without that, without the constant low murmurs and whispers in the back of his head. There are a few quiet sounds, the ponderous thoughts of a brown dwarf but far enough away that he tunes them out, letting Corro wrap an arm around him as he drifts off.


End file.
